User talk:ThatDevilGuy
{| width="100%" style="background:darkblue; " | valign="top" width="50%" style="background: }; border: 2px solid #000000; padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 1em"| /Archive 1/ | /Archive 2/ | /Archive 3/ Ardia Contest I'll try to enter as soon as possible. I won't have enough time to build a good MoC in the following two weeks, but after that I promise that I'll enter.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 08:44, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I love the new That Devious Club pic! A+! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman]][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 00:08, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Of course you can! I'll add you to the list! :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 04:30, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the video! And I'm sure meant David Tennant instead of Matt Smith ;) BTW I'll see if I can make a MOC entry for your latest contest! [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Done! [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] A question Hey, I wanted to know if you could write Chapter 04 of Shadowplayer's Journey whenever BioGecko writes Chapter 3? If not I understand, but if so, Awesome! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 21:12, January 19, 2011 (UTC) reminder I replied to your comment on my blog. Could you give a lil reminder? --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 21:35, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks for sqeezing it in there, it mean a lot. LOL ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 03:53, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's interesting. Have you read Shadowplayer's Journey? ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 04:20, January 20, 2011 (UTC) 4,000? Wow, that's a lot! Congrats LOL ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 04:24, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Fiction The template's designed to work like that if there is a "pre" section, so as to make it easier for less experienced users. You're meant to just write "N/A" if it doesn't have a previous work applicable. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 13:17, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ...Again, you should just write N/A. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 01:50, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Because that's how I designed it to be, to make it easier for users to be aware of both sections. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:02, January 21, 2011 (UTC) It's because the two are associated with one another, and it helps to have users recognize that. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:15, January 21, 2011 (UTC) You'd have to do it in the MCC, actually... [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:21, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I didn't use the admin powers to revert your edits. I was reverting unexplained changes to a template that I deemed unnecessary, and that I would have done regardless of my position. And please, actually click the link when I recommend you to it. The MCC is a forum topic where you can post suggestions. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:49, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Users are allowed to deem whatever they want; that's what talk pages are for. This is a wiki, after all. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 04:21, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sure! He can appear! Also, if it's not trouble at all, could Galika also appear? I'm totaly fine if she can't though. :) Jareroden97 05:08, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Thankies! :D Jareroden97 05:15, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure you can use him. but I can't make it a canon appearance 'cos that would really screw up my storyline. however, you can still use him, and I really do encourage you to do so. Use him in your story! [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Well, its not really non-canon. All of his "non-canon" appearances are set in alternate universes, so his appearance in your storyline will be treated like the equivalent of an alternate version of Mersery. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']]